Last Newsie Standing
by Splash Fate
Summary: Last Comic Standing and Newsies...just a fun little blend I'm trying to produce.
1. Intro

Ok, I was up late a couple nights and this idea came to me. So here's how it goes...

   We've probably all seen or at least heard of the show 'Last Comic Standing' where comics compete against each other for a shot into the big comedy community and some TV time. You know one of those oh-so-popular-but-not-really reality shows. Well I'm just going to give that idea a dash of my own special plot twists. 

   The basic structure will stay the same. I'll 'borrow' some newsies from the lodging house and keep them together away from the troubles of selling until they are eliminated. 

   And this is where you come in. Every chapter will end (except for the first) with a head to head competition. Whoever receives the most votes from my lovely reviews, and yes you must review to vote I'm not a good mind reader, will stay in the story for another chapter.

   There is also the immunity thing to deal with, which is likewise decided by you. One newsie won't be bothered by having to test out their wit, performance, and fan base that goes with the competitions. But since it wouldn't be very fair if I picked this lucky individual every time, I'm going to give one of you smart little reviewers a chance to give your favorite newsies immunity. This is how it works. I'll put three lines from a movie or TV show in each chapter (indicated by a * before and after the line). The first reviewer to name the movie/TV show the lines are from will get to vote for who they want to stay.

   Another thing, when a newsie starts talking to the camera individually (you know how they have those little inserts through out the show, where one person just bursts out with their own little insights) I will indicate those by putting

*~/\ ______ Insert /\~* 

   I think that's about it. If anything else comes up, I'll just post an a/n. Now I'm off to do what I do best, host my own fanfiction story. Who needs Jay Mohr when you have me right?


	2. And so it begins

**Disclaimer :::** Ok not only do I not own Newsies (umm duh), but I don't own the Last Comic Standing show either. I know it's so sad. I only have claims to the brilliant idea of combining the two.

**A/N :::** There's no head to head competition in this chapter, but you still have the chance to grant one newsie immunity. Just post the movie/TV title in the review and the newsie you want to stay.

Last Newsie Standing 

   (The day starts off like any other at the Manhattan Lodging House. Kloppman is yelling to deaf ears as the newsies groggily make their way from the bunkroom to the washroom. After a few moments, Jack comes running down the stairs only to stop right before running into a strange looking girl blocking his way. She's just standing there, pinning a wire to her shirt and starring at what seemed to be an ordinary wall.) 

Splash: Hiya and welcome to Last Newsie Standing! I'm Splash, your host, and I'll be taking the          first 9 newsies to come down these very steps to their temporary house which was, uhh, generously donated for the remainder of this show.

   (After the intro, Splash turns her attention to Jack. This doesn't seem to please him much since not only does he not know what she is doing there, but also she was just talking to the wall. As he stands there shifting uncomfortably, more newsies start pouring in behind him.)

Splash: Well looks like I better start before there's a pile up here. Ok Jack, stand right over there.

Jack: Umm, whad are ya doin'?

Splash: I'll explain later. Right now I just need to get you and 8 of your friends here to your temporary house.

   (Soon after Jack steps to the side, Splash starts to assemble the other 8 newsies. Kid Blink, Mush, Race, Skittery, Specs, and Dutchy all confusedly stand over with Jack while Splash waits for two more newsies to appear. As she is looking up the stairway, David and Les show up in the lobby, wondering why nobody is at the distribution center today.)

Splash: You'll have to do. It seems they're taking their good old time up there.

   (The whole group exchanges looks)

Race: I'se tinkin' dey's da smarta ones.

Splash: You know I can hear you. I'm trying to be nice here.

Skittery: Bein' Nice is keepin' us heah? Dat means we ain't out sellin' which means we ain't gettin' any money. If I don' 'ave money, I don' eat. Real nice.

Splash: Don't worry about that right now. See all of you lovely newsies are on my show, 'Last Newsie Standing'. You guys are going to live in a house I, um, rented and all your meals will be covered no charge.

   (Splash continues to explain as the group walks to the house. Soon most of the guys are pretty clear on the deal by the time they reach the house. It's a pretty large, highly maintained, Victorian place and the boys are shocked to see Spot already standing inside the gates.)

Splash: Did I forget to mention I picked up Spot here before I got to your lodging house? He'll be staying here too! 

Spot: You'se know dere couldn' be a good newsie show widout da infamous leadah of Brooklyn.

   (A few groans are heard throughout the group. They could only put up with the egotistical Conlon for so long. That's one of the other reasons Manhattan newsies hate making trips to Brooklyn, only doing so unless it's extremely necessary. Splash opens the door and immediately begins to show the others around.)

Dutchy: So we'se stayin' heah an' gettin' free food?

Splash: That's the idea. The owner of the place was, uh, real nice about letting us use the place, and its stocked with enough food to feed both lodging houses for months.

   (Splash leads the guys to the main living room, quickly shutting the closet door with the tied up, gagged, hoity-toity chap behind it. Luckily nobody noticed and/or cared.)

Kid Blink: So whad's da catch? Nobody jist hands us stuff on a plattah like dis. Dere's always a catch. 

Splash: *Oh no. I've seen way to many Bond movies to know that you never reveal all the details of your plan, no matter how close you may think you are to success. *  I'm just kidding. There's no catch. You guys stay here and every week there will be a competition that's about it. 

David: You know, after most competitions and races and stuff like that, the person that wins gets a prize. Just something I picked up on.

Splash: Oh really, did you now? Well I guess the last one left can get a prize. *Let it never be said that your anal retentive attention to detail never yielded positive results. *

Mush: Prize? Like whad kinda prize?

Splash: It all depends on who wins. I'll get a different prize planned out for each of you, but you only get it if you're the last one here.

   (All the newsies seem pretty excited at this news, and Splash takes it as the cue to keep going. She takes them down the hallway and points to the door on the left.)

Splash: This is your confession/insight/story room. Pretty much if you got something to say, you come in here and speak. It's kind of like a journal, only there's no writing and no journal.

   (The newsies shrug it off figuring they might understand it later on. Most of them were still concentrating on the prize idea. Splash then heads off to the kitchen, newsies slowly trailing behind her. As soon as they reach it, the boys start digging through everything looking at the food they have to choose from.)

Splash: Most of the stuff here you're going to have to cook for yourselves. Hope one of you here can handle that.

   (Jack looks disgusted as he holds up the dead fish that was on the cutting board.)

Jack: I can't do anytin' wid cookin' an' neitah can most of da guys. I tink you should find somebody ta help us out heah.

Splash: *Or you'll what, hit me with that fish? * I'll see what I can do. Ok, I think that's about it. I'll let you guys get settled in, and I'll come back next week and kick one of you guys back out. See you then.

A/N ::: Ok that's it for now. If you know what movie the lines are from, you know what to do. If you don't, leave some reviews anyways.


End file.
